The present invention relates to firearms. In particular, it relates to a handgun which combines the reliability of a revolver and the convenience of an automatic.
Down through the history of handgun manufacture, two basic designs have been of primary importance, (a) revolvers and (b) automatics or self-loaders. Revolvers, on the one hand, have generally been considered to be the more reliable weapon, while automatics, on the other hand, the more convenient to use. Assuming that both schools of thought are correct, then a handgun which combines the best features of each basic type is highly desirable.
In the main, shooters are concerned with weapons for two types of cartridges, rim fire and center fire. Specifically, the most popular are the 0.22 LR and 0.45 ACP cartridges with some emphasis on 0.22 MRF cartridges. The weapon of the present invention may be easily modified to handle all such cartridges.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a handgun which combines the reliability of a revolver and the convenience of an automatic and which is accurate, powerful and safe.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a handgun which offers 100% case support for 0.22 MRF cartridges as well as all other types of cartridges used therein and which is convertible to 0.22 LR cartridges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auto six gun which is of the standing breech type and which is a self-loader.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handgun wherein the center of the barrel is tangent to the top of the hand holding the handgun.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handgun wherein the barrel is moved forward upon the firing of a cartridge.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an auto six gun which has no extractor, ejector, magazine, slide, or ejection ports which may cause malfunction.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a handgun having a cylinder-like cartridge carrier which is indexed in response to barrel movement occasioned by the firing of a cartridge.